


The Right Paperwork

by podfic_lover



Series: Throwing Pebbles Artwork [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Paperwork, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To keep what she loves, she needs the right documents.</p><p>Attention: Spoilers for the story/podfic, which inspired this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Whom It May Concern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Throwing Pebbles [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403113) by [Luzula (Luzula_podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula). 
  * Inspired by [Throwing Pebbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618180) by [Heather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather). 



The cover in [original size](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/podfic_lover/14776854/62579/62579_original.jpg)


	2. "What, do you listen to everything my mother says?" "One of us should."

The artwork in [original size](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/podfic_lover/14776854/62960/62960_original.jpg)


End file.
